Warriors One-shots!
by Dutchess Frost
Summary: A book of one-shots, dedicated to warriors. Read and enjoy!
1. Understanding She-cats

**Welcome to my book of Warriors One-shots!**

 **AN: I am open to any and all suggestions. If you're here, it's most likely because you read Warriors High. If you haven't, go there right now and read it please! Anyhow, thanks for clicking on this story. Enjoy.**

 **Summary: Foxleap can't believe why she-cats are so hard to understand- his sister especially.**

 **Pairings: brother-sister Foxleap/Icecloud, one-sided Icecloud/Lionblaze, implied Lionblaze/Cinderheart, Icecloud/Bumblestripe friendship.**

 **Time: During** _ **Sunrise**_ **and** _ **The Fourth Apprentice.**_

Foxleap was mad.

He was padding through the forest one day, on a midnight stroll. The leaves crunched under his paws- it was leaf-fall, after all. He twitched his ears as the cool night wind ruffled his ginger pelt. With an unamused expression on his face, he padded over to the lakeshore as it came into view and sat down.

Foxleap glanced down at his reflection in the water. He eyed the scratch on his ear from earlier today. "She-cats!" The ginger tom hissed under his breath. "How will we ever understand them?"

He looked at his reflection once more. Staring back at him was a wide-eyed ginger tom with bright eyes, and a nick in his ear, courtesy of his raging sister. He shook his head and lay down on his side in the cool sand. Foxleap raised his gaze to the sky, littered with stars and the moon. Silverpelt.

Frustrated, Foxleap recalled the events of today.

* * *

" _Icecloud!" Foxleap bounded into the clearing, energized and ready to go. "Let's go hunt!" They had been warriors for only a few sunrises, but the ginger tom was already enjoying the freedom. He nosed his way into the warrior's den and spotted his sister, her white pelt shining and her eyes closed. She rested her head in her paws and was obviously trying to sleep._

 _But Foxleap wouldn't have that. "Sister of mine! Let us be off!" Icecloud simply turned away from the sound._

 _Sighing, Foxleap trotted into the den, and after a second's pause, he pushed Icecloud over with his front paws. Spluttering, Icecloud woke. "Foxleap? What do you want?"_

 _The ginger tom pouted. "You promised you'd go night hunting with me!"_

" _But I was just trying to sleep!" The white she-cat protested._

 _Foxleap bounded back to the entrance to the den. "But you promised!"_

 _Icecloud turned her gaze to the clearing outside the den. Foxleap followed her gaze to see a golden tom, who was carrying two mice to the fresh kill pile outside the den. "…I wanted to hunt with Lionblaze."_

 _Foxleap sighed. "That's just an excuse! And he just went hunting!"_

" _Oh. Right." Icecloud averted her eyes from the handsome tom._

 _Foxleap's jaw dropped. "Oh my StarClan. You_ like _him, don't you?"_

" _I do not!" Icecloud hissed instinctively._

" _Liar!"_

" _Foxleap, I don't!"_

" _Even if you do like him," Foxleap continued, "it's obvious he likes Cinderheart. Have you seen the two of them?"_

" _SHUT UP!" Icecloud swiped her paw, claws unsheathed, at Foxleap. The ginger tom ducked reflexively, shocked at his sister's sudden outburst. There was a hissing pain in his ear. He reached up his paw to feel it and brought it down, sticky with blood._

" _What was that for?" Foxleap snapped._

 _Icecloud's eyes gleamed. "For- For-" She stomped her paws on the ground in frustration. "For being honest!" She turned and nuzzled herself back into her nest. Foxleap stormed out of the den, furious and confused._

* * *

The ginger tom checked his reflection again. The blood had dried around his ear, and he had given it a good wash on the way to the lake. Gathering some nearby feathers, he created a make-shift nest and decided to camp out by the lake for the night.

He was just nodding off when paw steps were heard on the beach.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, right," Foxleap grumbled. "And I'm sorry for being honest."

Icecloud sighed. "Look, ever heard what the elders say? Sometimes the truth hurts. Like when Hollyleaf told everyone at the gathering half a moon ago that Leafpool was her real mother."

Foxleap considered this. "Yeah, well, I just mentioned that Lionblaze liked Cinderheart. If you don't like Lionblaze like you said you didn't, then this shouldn't have been a problem." He buried his nose in his paws. _She-cats are so confusing!_

"Look, Foxleap," Icecloud snarled. "I came here to apologize for raging at you. Do you accept my apology or not?"

Foxleap sighed. "You know I can't stay mad at you."

Icecloud smiled.

Foxleap grinned back. "But you need to be my servant tomorrow."

"Foxleap!"

"Deal or no deal?"

"I'll tell Ferncloud you tried to feed Bumblepaw fox droppings," the white she-cat threatened.

Foxleap stared at her, wide-eyed. "You wouldn't."

"I would," Icecloud promised. "Bumblepaw doesn't deserve that happening ton him again."

"Fine." Foxleap stood up and walked over to his sister. "Shall we head back now?"

"We shall." And with that, the brother sister duo walked off to head back to their camp.


	2. Wooing an Arrogant Tom

**Summary: Honeyfern takes some tips from Hollyleaf in wooing Berrynose…**

 **Pairings: Hollyleaf/Honeyfern friendship, parental Brackenfur/Honeyfern, Honeyfern/Berrynose, one-sided Poppyfrost/Berrynose**

 **Time: Around** _ **Long Shadows**_

Honeyfern was frustrated.

It was a warm day, and as she stepped out of her den, she could practically smell the mice and the birds waiting to be caught. She was eager for a hunting patrol. Flicking her tail delightfully, she padded over to Brambleclaw, ready to be put into a patrol.

And what luck!- Berrynose was padding out of the den as well, dragging his paws across the dusty ground and grooming his pelt. Oh, he looked so handsome…

Honeyfern shook herself, and praying to StarClan that she and the cream-coloured tom would be put in the same hunting patrol, she sat down in front of ThunderClan's deputy, waiting for instructions.

The dark-furred tom turned his amber eyes to Honeyfern. "Glad to see you're up and ready." Honeyfern twitched her ears, happy to be praised by the deputy. "Unlike some." He flicked his tail at Berrynose, whose head was tilted to the side, like he was trying to sleep standing up.

Honeyfern sighed. "Berrynose!" With a jolt, the cream-coloured tom straightened up.

"Yes, Daisy, I'm- oh, hello, Brambleclaw. Hey, Honeyfern."

"Yes," grumbled the ThunderClan deputy. "You're awake. Now, hunting patrols. Sandstorm-" he nodded to the senior warrior- "You lead one to near the ShadowClan border. Take…"

His amber eyes scanned the group of assembled cats. "Berrynose, Ashfur, and Lionblaze."

Honeyfern's heart sank. _How could StarClan be so cruel?_ she thought. She almost missed her name when Brambleclaw continued.

"-Honeyfern, Hollyleaf, and Brackenfur, you come with me. Let's go near the WindClan border." Brambleclaw bounded off, closely followed by Brackenfur and Hollyleaf. Honeyfern trailed slightly farther behind, head held down.

"Hollyleaf?" She asked quietly, so quietly that the raven-coloured she-cat almost missed it.

"Yeah, Honeyfern?" However, Hollyleaf didn't slow her pace, and Honeyfern picked up her speed to catch up.

"Uh, I was wondering if you knew of any… ways to attract a tom."

"It's Berrynose, isn't it?"

"W… What?"

Hollyleaf stared her down with a knowing look. "I see the way you look at him."

Honeyfern sighed in defeat. "Okay, okay, it's him."

"He's so arrogant!" Hollyleaf snorted, her nose in the air. "How do you put up with him?"

Honeyfern's face burned. "He's sweet. But that's not the point," she hurried, as Hollyleaf tried to prove another point. "I want to know if you know any good ways to make him notice me."

Hollyleaf thought for a moment, still keeping pace with Brambleclaw. Honeyfern got her paw caught on a root, but quickly freed it herself to avoid embarrassment from the senior warriors. Hollyleaf finally spoke. "Well, I guess just be yourself. Be a loyal ThunderClan warrior, talk to him, be yourself."

Honeyfern nodded, comprehending the words. "Okay. I-"

"Are we hunting or not?" Brambleclaw and Brackenfur were waiting for the two she-cats. "Enough gossiping. We have to hunt for the Clan."

"Sorry," Hollyleaf muttered. She and Honeyfern split up without another word and began hunting, Honeyfern feeling much more determined with that new thought in her brain.

* * *

Bramblestar was impressed. Honeyfern hunted harder than ever, and was rewarded with a catch of two squirrels and a bird she caught in mid-flight. Even Brackenfur, her father, was really impressed. Honeyfern went back to the camp with her head held high.

Berrynose's patrol was already back. Berrynose was waiting for Honeyfern, a mouse clamped in his jaws. "Hi! Want to share?"

Honeyfern beamed. "Of course! Just let me put down my prey." She carried the two squirrels over with the bird, and Berrynose's eyes widened.

"That squirrel is huge! Here, this is a pretty big mouse, I'll give this to Ferncloud. We can share your catch instead." As the tom bounded to the nursery, Honeyfern did a little tap-dance. He waited for her AND complimented her catch. Hollyleaf nodded encouragingly. Berrynose came back and they knelt down to take bites of the squirrel.

"So how was hunting?" Berrynose asked with a mouthful of squirrel.

Honeyfern giggled. "Fine. How was it with you?"

"I wish you were there," he grumbled. "It would have been better."

Honeyfern squealed inwardly. _Be yourself, be a loyal ThunderClan warrior._ "I stayed inside the border, and there was no scent of WindClan."

Berrynose gave her a weird look. "You were on a hunting patrol, not a border patrol."

Honeyfern ducked her head. "I know. Sorry."

He shrugged. "Well, no harm in checking, I guess." As she took another mouthful, Honeyfern noticed her sister in the entrance to the warriors den, glaring at her. But as she looked up, Poppyfrost turned away.

"Yeah," she echoed. "No harm."

Berrynose turned to face Honeyfern. "Are you all right?"

"Of course!" Honeyfern nodded quickly.

Berrynose narrowed his eyes. "You normally don't act like this. What's wrong?"

Honeyfern sighed. "I'm trying to talk to you, and it's difficult, because I don't know what to say," she blurted out.

Berrynose chuckled. "Oh, Honeyfern." He nuzzled her side. "You shouldn't worry about something like that. You can _always_ talk to me."

Honeyfern blinked at him. "Promise?"

"Promise."


	3. The Marshmallow Incident

**Summary: Ivypool finds a peculiar substance in the woods, and Dovewing does not react kindly to it.**

 **Pairings: sibling Dovewing/Ivypool, Ivypool/Daisy friendship**

 **Time: Around the** _ **Forgotten Warrior.**_

Ivypool was curious.

But it hadn't started like that.

"Dovewing!" Ivypool called, swishing her tail impatiently. "Let's go hunt!" She padded in a circle around the entrance to the ThunderClan camp, eagerly awaiting her sister.

"I'm coming!…" The grey she-cat's voice trailed off. There was a pause, and then a light snore.

Ivypool sighed in frustration. "Dovewing!" Streaking into the den, she pressed her nose into her sister's fur and used her paws to push her sister over. "Sleep later! We're hunting now!"

Dovewing jolted awake. "Yes, sure, okay, what?"

Ivypool rolled her dark blue eyes. "Come on, sleepy head. Are you coming to stay here all day?"

Reluctantly, the pale grey she-cat followed an energetic Ivypool out of the den and into the forest, somewhere near the place where the Two-Legs set up the green hut-like things. Dovewing shook herself awake and began listening for the scurry of a mouse.

"What's this?"

Dovewing's concentration broke. Growling slightly, she padded over to her sister, who was sniffing something on the ground. The area Ivypool had found was cleared and was obviously once inhabited by Two-Legs. There were dusty footprints around a small circle made of stone. Inside the stone circle were black pieces of coal, and there was a bit of a white lump inside the coals.

Ivypool scooped up the white lump with her paws. Dovewing yelped warningly. "That could be dangerous!"

"It's a ball of fluff," Ivypool exaggerated. "Stop worrying so much!" Dovewing flattened her ears. "I wonder…" Without pausing to realize the danger of it, Ivypool handed the substance to Dovewing and put it in her fur.

There was a huge reaction. Dovewing hissed and leaped back at the first touch, fur standing on end and back arched. She bared her teeth at an amused Ivypool. "Over reaction!" Ivypool pointed out.

Embarrassed, Dovewing forced herself to sit down and cool her temper. She swivelled her head to see the white goop flattened over her side. "Ivypool! Now I have to wash this off!" With her nose in the air, she stomped off towards the lake. A laughing Ivypool promised to stay behind and hunt while her sister washed off.

Later, when they returned to camp, they had a squirrel, a bird, and a vole to bring back. Dovewing, soaked to the bone, snuggled into her nest to catch up on that sleep she wanted and to warm up. Curious Ivypool decided to see Daisy.

"Daisy?" Ivypool asked, sticking her head in the nursery. The cream coloured cat blinked up at her. "You see, me and Dovewing…"

After a long conversation, Ivypool left the nursery more confused than before. She decided a rest was in need and padded towards the den she shared with the other warriors. Finding that Dovewing was there, Ivypool scampered over to her and nudged her awake.

"Again, Ivypool? What is it?" Dovewing raised her head and blinked up at her sister.

"Well," Ivypool explained, "I was talking to Daisy and I explained what we found, because she might know something about from her time in the barn." Dovewing's ears perked up. "It turns out, it was something called… A firecamp? Camp fire? Something like that. It turns out, the insane Two-Legs try to control fire in one spot."

"That's insane!" Dovewing snapped.

Ivypool nodded in assent. "I know. But… the stuff we found was something called… Marshmallow? Apparently the Two-Legs eat it."

This caused Dovewing to begin a rather large rant on the stupidity of Two-Legs. But after that, the sisters swore (well, Dovewing made Ivypool promise) that no cat should know of the incident with the marshmallow.


	4. Why They Don't Play Poker

**Summary: A Warriors Human one shot; Berrynose fails at poker, Foxleap is a chip-lover.**

 **Pairings: Cinderheart/Lionblaze, Cinderheart/Lionblaze/Berrynose/Jayfeather/Hollyleaf/Honeyfern/Poppyfrost/Icecloud/Foxleap friendship**

 **Author Note: Thank you for 15 reviews already! I LOVE your ideas! AND I don't know poker very well. Bear with me**

Lionblaze was thrilled.

He had arranged his apartment for that exact moment, when everyone would come over and they would play his favourite game of all time; poker.

Eagerly, the golden-haired boy threw his poker set on the coffee table and set out the cards and poker chips. Grabbing some BBQ chips and some Salt & Vinegar chips, Lionblaze plunked them down on a nearby table with three two litter bottles of pop- one Coca Cola, one Sprite, and one Pepsi (because his girlfriend had an addiction to Pepsi).

Jumping up and down like a boy on Christmas Day, the 19 year old man sat down on his couch, happily awaiting the arrival of his guests. Checking his watch, it was 7:58. Two minutes until they would arrive!

Two minutes passed. Lionblaze grew fidgety.

Four minutes passed. Lionblaze grew anxious.

Ten minutes passed. Lionblaze was sweating nervously.

 _Don't tell me they ditched me!_ He thought worriedly, pacing his apartment. _No, maybe-_

There was a huge bang at the door that made Lionblaze jump. Cautiously, he crept to the door and threw it open.

Everyone he had invited was there. His blind brother, Jayfeather, stood in the door way, his seeing-eye dog sitting in front of the door way with him. His sister, Hollyleaf, waved at him and popped a piece of bubblegum into her mouth. Berrynose, one of his best friends, was carrying a bag or pretzels in one hand and a pink sweater in the other, looking extremely irritated. Honeyfern and Poppyfrost, the two sisters, were giggling at Berrynose, but took the time to wave to the host. Foxleap, another one of Lionblaze's friends, was carrying a flash light in one hand, and had his ginger hair sticking up in clumps around his head. Icecloud, Foxleap's sister, was there too, but she was busy slapping Foxleap's hands as he tried to snatch a bag of gummy worms from a waiting Cinderheart's hands. Ah, Cinderheart. She beamed at Lionblaze and wrapped him in a bear hug before stepping into the apartment.

And thus, the game started.

When everyone had a small bowls of chips (or, in Berrynose's case, pretzels [he's a pretzel addict. Don't ask] ) and a cup of pop, they all crowded around the small table and began to play.

It became very clear of two things.

One, Berrynose did not have a poker face.

Two, Foxleap knew absolutely nothing of poker.

Berrynose's eyes lit up at every good hand of cards he got. He even once had the nerve to cheer, "two aces!" and when everyone stared at him weirdly he ducked his head and muttered something nobody could hear, although Honeyfern swore she heard him curse multiple times.

Foxleap knew nothing. And I mean, nothing.

In the middle of the game, Lionblaze tossed two poker chips onto the table. "I bet two."

"I bet four!" Icecloud tossed in four of her own poker chips.

Berrynose's eyebrows raised and he cackled evilly. "I bet six!" He tossed in more chips, and

They continued around the circle and finally, they came to Foxleap. Poppyfrost, who had gone before him, had donated thirteen chips to the pile. Foxleap furrowed his brow and stared at the cards in his hands. Then he declared, "I shall bet one hundred!"

Jaws dropped around the table. Hollyleaf sighed in annoyance. "Foxleap, you don't even _have_ one hundred chips, let alone fifty." Jayfeather chuckled from his spot at the table. His seeing-eye dog barked and wagged its tail, sensing the energy the group emitted.

"I have one hundred!" Foxleap protested. He grabbed the nearby bag of Salt & Vinegar chips and poured them onto the table to the gasps of his friends. He crumpled up the now-empty bag and tossed it into a trash bin. "I think that's at least one hundred."

The group burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter. The only one not laughing was the host. Lionblaze face-palmed. "Foxleap, we have something we should talk about."


	5. Ask an Awkward Question

**Summary: The curious Hollykit asks an awkward question and gets an awkward answer.**

 **Pairings: sibling Jaykit/Lionkit/Hollykit, parental Brambleclaw/Hollykit/Lionkit/Jaykit, parental Leafpool/Jaykit/Lionkit/Hollykit, family Firestar/Jaykit/Lionkit/Hollykit**

 **Time: Between** _ **Sunset**_ **and** _ **The Sight**_

Hollykit was curious.

She was sitting in the nursery with Jaykit and Lionkit, although the former was snoozing and the latter was scrapping his claws on the dusty ground, itching to leave the den and explore. Hollykit rolled her green orbs as she ran a circle around her impatient brother. "Patience, Lionkit!"

"I. Want. To. Explore!" Her brother growled as he spun in a circle, chasing his tail. "It's so cramped, and boring, and stupid, and boring, and horrible, and boring, and…" He sighed, and curled up into a tiny ball of golden fur.

"We will soon!" Hollykit promised. Her paws itched with the same purpose as Lionkit's- to leave the den and explore. "But Leafpool needs to check on us first, remember?" She forced herself to sit down and wait patiently.

Lionkit huffed in defiance. "I don't care. I want to leave."

Hollykit was about as frustrated as he was, but she held her tongue. She was very curious to explore the camp of the wonderful clan known as ThunderClan. She could already smell the refreshing scent- a mix of trees, mice, and squirrel. Jaykit hissed in his sleep and rolled over.

Leafpool bustled into the den, her tabby fur bristling as she halted in front of Lionkit. "Stay still!" A squeaking Lionkit rolled over as Leafpool began sniffing him. "Hey!" He squealed. "Stop it!"

Leafpool sighed, lifting her nose. "I don't know how Squirrelflight deals with you three." Hollykit detected a note of remorse in her voice, but she didn't say anything as Leafpool sniffed her too.

Jaykit, now woken up, steadily got to his paws and shook his fur. "Can we go now?"

Leafpool sighed again. "Well…"

"Please! Please! Please!" All three kits jumped to their paws and bounced around the den. Leafpool finally nodded and the squealing kits leaped out of the den.

Hollykit was amazed. The camp was huge, and the nursery they were in was only a small part of it. Hollykit eyed a den where her father, Brambleclaw, was leaving. Curious, she found her way over to him and peered up at the den in front of her.

Brambleclaw purred at the sight of his kit. "Hello, Hollykit. Enjoyign your time out of the den?" His voice, Hollykit found, was gentle and soothing.

Hollykit purred. "Yes! What den is this? The medicine cat den?"

Brambleclaw shook his head. "This is Firestar's den."

"Really?" Lionkit popped up behind her. "Let's go!" Without waiting for an answer, he squeezed into the den, Hollykit and Jaykit not far behind.

The den was huge, and Firestar lay near the right side of it, basking in the shade. Hollykit bounced over to him. "Firestar!" Firestar would like to see her, wouldn't he? After all, he was her mother's father.

Firestar wearily lifted his head. "Oh, hello, Hollykit." He sat up weakly. "First time in camp?"

Hollykit nodded. Lionkit jumped up beside her. "And we have so many questions!"

Without waiting for a response, the kits pounced.

"Where's the medicine cat den?"

"Does Leafpool have an apprentice?"

"How come you get a huge den?"

"Can I be leader someday?"

"When can we be apprentices?"

"When can we be warriors?"

"Where's Squirrelflight?"

"Where's the warrior's den?

"Is Mousefur always grumpy?"

"Is our father a good deputy?"

"Who will be my mentor?"

"Who's my mentor?"

"KITS!" Firestar roared. "Enough. Please. I'm tired, and I need rest." He eyed them all. "Any other questions?"

"Yes," Hollykit asked. "How do you mate?"

There was a long pause.

"What?" Hollykit asked in confusion.

"I…" Firestar trailed off.

"We have to know for when we're older," Hollykit insisted. "Can you tell us?"

"I- We- Um- No. No." Firestar shook his head.

"How come?" she pressed.

Firestar's face flamed. "Go to your den, Hollykit." Flustered, he lay down again. Hollykit, disappointed, left with her siblings.

Brambleclaw was waiting for them. "You three sure are noisy." He shook his head with a chuckle. "What were you asking him in there?"

"How do you mate?" Lionkit squeaked. "I mean, you have to make kits somehow, so-"

Brambleclaw ushered them to their den and made them sleep. And he still didn't even answer their question.


	6. The Dating Problem

**Summary: Warriors as humans. Cinderheart gets ready for a date, but her date isn't ready at all.**

 **Pairings: Cinderheart/Lionblaze, sisterly Honeyfern/Poppyfrost/Cinderheart, sibling Lionblaze/Hollyleaf**

Cinderheart was nervous.

She was finally- FINALLY- going on a date with all-star football player, Lionblaze. She combed out her silvery hair over and over again, straightening the hair and getting rid of the tangles. Staring at herself in the mirror, Cinderheart clenched and unclenched her fists. She still didn't look good enough! Furiously grabbing her comb, she ran it through her bangs several more times before Poppyfrost and Honeyfern, her own two sisters, came in.

"What's the rush?" Honeyfern questioned. She yanked the comb from Cinderheart's grasp.

"Rush?" Cinderheart repeated. "Might I remind you he comes in _fifteen minutes!"_

Poppyfrost placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Relax."

"I still need to straighten my hair!"

"It's already very straight."

"Then I should curl it!"

"Are you sure you want to try that?"

"Should I put it up? Or leave it down?"

"I like your hair down- just like it is now."

"Where are the hair clips?"

"I just said I liked your hair down."

"Yeah, but I can put them in my purse for just in case."

"Fine. Here."

"Thank you."

"…Cinderheart, you don't need three dozen hair clips!"

"You never know!"

Cinderheart frantically jammed hair clips into her purse as Honeyfern effortlessly scooped them out and onto the floor. Poppyfrost picked up several clips at a time and put them back in the basket of hair accessories she had. "You need to relax."

Cinderheart whirled around and advanced on her sister. "You're not the one getting ready for the date!"

Honeyfern held up her hands. "Sorry, sorry!"

But Poppyfrost held her gaze. "For all we know, he's panicking as much as you are right now." Shaking her head regretfully, the only sane (at the moment) sister gathered up the broken bits of the brush (Cinderheart had thrown it at Honeyfern's head in her rage and it narrowly missed) and thought to herself. "I wonder how Lionblaze is actually doing…"

 **WWWWWWW**

A football star is expected to spend lots of time working out. And of course, this was natural for Lionblaze. But at the moment, he was in his tiny apartment, watching television, snacking on a bowl of chips. He kicked his feet up on the table in front of him, and with remote in hand, turned on the soccer game. _Am I forgetting something?_

His cellphone buzzed in his pocket. Turning it on, Lionblaze pressed in to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hey Lion!" The high pitched, optimistic voice sounded over the phone.

"Hey, Holly. What do you want?"

"To wish you luck on your date!" Hollyleaf replied.

Lionblaze sat up slowly. "…Date?"

"Of course, silly! Your date with my best friend, Cinderheart, in five minutes! You are ready, right?"

Lionblaze sprang up from the couch, and without bothering to turn off the television, he dashed to his room. "Right. Totally ready."

There was a sigh over the phone. "Whatever you say." The click signalled the end of the call, but Lionblaze was dressed and had his hair combed in the blink of an eye. He grabbed a flower from a nearby vase with white lilies and sprinted out the door.

 **WWWWWWW**

"Two minutes!"

Cinderheart stood in the doorway, frantically pacing back and forth while her sisters watched in dismay. She had a simple black dress on, her hair styled and pulled back, short black heels and a silver belt. She was furiously clutching her black purse. "You. Look. Fine." Poppyfrost growled, stressing every word.

The ding of the door bell made everyone jump. "He's early!" Cinderheart gasped.

"No, he's not," Honeyfern sighed. "It's time."

Cinderheart latched her shaking hand onto the door knob and swung it open. There was Lionblaze, in a black suit and aqua coloured tie. "You look nice," he remarked.

Shyly, Cinderheart brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Thanks."

"Shall we?" Lionblaze stuck out his arm, and giggling, Cinderheart took it, as her sisters smirked in the background.

"We shall."


	7. Choosing Ivypaw

**Summary: What happened in the process of choosing Ivypool as Hawkfrost's apprentice? You're about to find out.**

 **Pairings: Ivypool/Hawkfrost mentorship, sibling Dovewing/Ivypool, friendship Blossomfall/Dovewing/Ivypool, parental Tigerstar/Hawkfrost**

 **Time: During** _ **Fading Echoes**_

 **AN/: I got one review last chapter :/ And I'm pretty sure a lot of people unfollower me. Yay, I feel so loved :( [This chapter has many quotes and words that came directly from the books, put only for the purpose of the chapter. I do not own Warriors]**

Hawkfrost was nervous.

He stared up into the cold, starless sky and twitched his ears. It was empty, dark, and lonely- just like he felt. His father insisted, that if he didn't choose an apprentice by the next sunrise, he would be exiled from the new group Tigerstar was forming, or worse, killed. And the group was growing with alive Clan cats so quickly, that all the Dark Forest cats were inclined to join.

Hawkfrost pondered this. Was he scared? "I'm not afraid of my father," he chanted under his breath. He tilted his head back and yowled it to the world. "I'm not afraid of my father!"

And deep in his heart he knew it to be true. He was not scared. And he could easily work alone. But the idea of leaving his revenge to die who too horrible to bear. He could act alone, no doubt, but whether Tigerstar had a trick in mind to keep Hawkfrost occupied was unknown.

Nervous for the sake of the Dark Forest Clan, Hawkfrost cast a glimpse into the living world. _Where would be the best place to start plotting my revenge against Brambleclaw?_

Oh, that answer was simple. "ThunderClan." Hawkfrost narrowed his eyes as the Clan meeting area came into view, the gnarled trees and lush bushes all coming into focus. Yet it was raining- the droplets clung to the roofs and showered the clearing. He watched with interest as a group of four cats padded into the clearing, soaked to the bone and mud clinging to their fur. He recognized Cloudtail, the pure white tom, and smirked as there was barely a trace of white on his soaked, muddy fur.

But one cat caught his eye. It was a she-cat, small yet covered with mud, but when she shook out her fur he saw silver and white hairs. As she blinked up towards the sky, her eyes were a deep blue- like staring deep into a lake. She blinked her blue orbs once more before pulling herself into her den- what he though was the apprentice den. Hawkfrost watched with interest as the apprentice launched herself into the den and out of the rain.

He heard a cry from another apprentice as the den shook and shuddered, most likely startling several Clan cats. Peering out of the corner of his eye, the scarred tom watched the silver-and-white cat raise her head. "Have a nice sleep?" she grumbled. Hawkfrost smirked. Yes, he could learn to like this one. Teach her skills before her warrior skills were truly developed. But there might be other apprentices more capable as well. He kept watching.

Another grey she-cat stretched out in her nest. "Have you been out already?" she yawned. As she opened her eyes to reveal light blue orbs, he realized how much she and the apprentice who just came in looked alike. _Perhaps they're siblings._

"Dawn patrol," the first one huffed. "I don't see why Brambleclaw made me go while he let you sleep in." She twitched her ears in frustration and Hawkfrost took an instant liking to her. She was feisty, and seemed to have a hot temper.

The grey she-cat flicked her tail, and for a small moment, a flash of worry crossed her gaze, but it soon vanished.

The first apprentice kept up her tantrum (to Hawkfrost's amusement). "What's so special about you?" she ranted. "I've seen Firestar watching you when he thinks no one's looking. Now Brambleclaw's started treating you like you've just come down from Silverpelt." Hawkfrost chuckled under his breath.

Then realization dawned on him. Could she be-

"I guess they're just making sure we're following the rules," the grey she-cat whispered, although rather unconvincingly. Hawkfrost hissed under his breath. _That must be her._

"And the rule is that you get to lie in a warm den while I'm out trudging through the rain?" Hawkfrost kept his eye on the angry apprentice as the other attained a look of helplessness.

A third she-cat shuffled closer to the duo. She was a tortoise and white she-cat, and as she spoke, the dark brown tom knew it was the apprentice who had cried out before when the silver apprentice threw herself in the den. "We all have to do dawn patrols sometimes." She rasped her tongue over her pelt, ridding it of rain drops and flicks of mud.

However, to his delight, the first apprentice didn't even seem upset that she had sprayed the others with water and mud. "Some of us more than others," she growled, flicking her tail back and forth.

"Perhaps Brambleclaw's got something planned for me," the grey cat mewed. Hawkfrost twitched. Yes, that was definitely the cat his father spoke of. The silver cat snorted.

"What? Like an extra rabbit for breakfast?" _So she thinks quickly,_ Hawkfrost mused. _A valuable asset._

Having seen enough, Hawkfrost tore his eyes from the vision and immediately headed back through the Dark Forest to find his father.

Moments later, he had indeed found him, as Hawkfrost hadn't wandered far off to begin with. Tigerstar raised his eyebrows as his son padded towards him, head held high with confidence and nose in the air. "You seem awfully confident," the Dark Forest leader growled.

Hawkfrost, although slightly trembling, sat down and stared his father in the eye. "I have found an apprentice I wish to train."

Tigerstar cocked his head, interested. "Name?"

"Not sure. But I will know her by appearance."

"So it is a she-cat, then?"

"Yes. More feisty than another tom in her Clan, may I add."

"Clan?"

"ThunderClan."

"Ah, wise choice. Warrior or apprentice?"

"Apprentice."

"What would her reason be for trusting us?"

Although Hawkfrost was caught slightly off guard, he responded smoothly. "She is envious and jealous of her sister, who she believes gets special treatment from the leader and deputy. I can play this to our advantage. I can teach her that she is better than her sister, and train her to be so."

Tigerstar nodded thoughtfully. "Is this the sister of Dovewing, the one we believe to be in the prophecy?"

"I believe so."

"Perfect. You may proceed tonight…"


	8. Pranks Revenge 1

**Summary: A practical prank to get back at Foxleap.**

 **Pairings: Foxleap/Berrynose/Mousewhisker/Lionblaze friendship**

 **Time: Anywhere between** _ **The Fourth Apprentice**_ **and** _ **Fading Echoes**_

Foxleap was giddy.

He had just played a great little joke on the warriors- dumped a huge leaf that had been carrying water from the previous rainy night on top of them. Lionblaze, Mousewhisker, and Berrynose were soaked to the bone. Needless to say, he had not returned to the camp for a good while, hunting solo and mewing a greeting to several warriors as they passed- as long as they were not Berrynose, Mousewhisker, and Lionblaze.

Foxleap slowly stalked towards a small mouse as it continued to nibble on a nut. With a pounce, he leaped onto it and performed the killing bite. Grasping the mouth by its tail, he buried next to the two birds, the vole, and the other mice he had caught.

Feeling very pleased with himself, Foxleap debated heading back to camp. It would mean facing the trio, but Foxleap wasn't very worried. There wasn't much they could do to him under the watchful eye of the rest of the Clan.

Foxleap caught one more squirrel and returned to his catches. In the corner of his eye, he swore he saw a flash of golden fur. But as he blinked, it was gone. Shaking himself, he dug out all his catches, sniffed the air for danger, and gripped the two mice between his teeth.

There was a loud barrage of stomping and grumbling. The ginger furred tom ducked into the nearby ferns, pulling his catches with him. He carefully counted all his prey- three mice, one vole, two birds, and one squirrel- and he knew he had it all. Foxleap settled down on his haunches and watched through the ferns.

"That load of fox dung," some cat spat as they pounded into the area. Foxleap's heart threatened to leap out of his throat- it was Berrynose.

"Careful, brother," came another cautious voice. Foxleap tilted his gaze to see Mousewhisker pad after his brother. The panic drifted threateningly into Foxleap's brain but he pushed it away and continued watching.

Berrynose turned and glared his brother down. "It took me forever to dry off again. You hear me? Forever." The cream-coloured tom turned around again and sat with his back facing Foxleap.

"We'll get him back," Mousewhisker promised. "We probably could."

A glint of mischief crossed Berrynose's face, causing the corners of his lips to turn up. "Oh, yes."

Mousewhisker came to stand beside Berrynose, and brushed his tail over his brother's back. "Now, this is what we'll do…"

The two brothers slowly dropped their voices to mutters and stalked out of the clearing. Forgetting his catches, the ginger tom slowly stalked after them, intrigued. Remembering to stay low to the ground, Foxleap put one paw in front of the other and followed the two cats.

There voices began to come louder and clearer. Foxleap ducked behind a tree and poked his head out one side. Mousewhisker and Berrynose had their backs to him. Foxleap twitched his ears- it was the perfect opportunity! He could come up behind them and scare them!

Foxleap stalked forward, paw by paw. He was two fox lengths behind them and they were still talking, yet Foxleap was no longer interested in the conversation. Sinking onto his haunches, Foxleap prepared to leap.

" _ **BOO!"**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Foxleap screeched, jumping onto all fours and arcing his spine. He twisted to find the source of the noise and saw a golden furred tom rolling on his back, laughing so hard that the leaves seemed to shake.

Foxleap turned around and saw Berrynose and Mousewhisker doing the same thing. Realization dawned on him and his jaw dropped. "Wait- You guys set me up?"

"Yes!" Lionblaze cackled. "Oh, you should've seen the look on your face!"

"Priceless!" Berrynose chuckled, staggering to his paws.

Foxleap fumed. "Oh come on, guys!"

Mousewhisker resumed laughing. "I can't wait to tell the apprentices."

"Wait," Foxleap spluttered, "You mean Lionblaze was stalking me the entire time?"

"The hunter becomes the hunted," Lionblaze giggled.

"URGH!" Foxleap growled, stomping his paws on the ground. "This isn't funny!"

"Well, we're laughing pretty hard," Berrynose wheezed.

Foxleap glared at them all in turn. "I have to take my prey back."

Lionblaze stood. "No, no need to worry about that."

Foxleap narrowed his eyes. "And why not, dare I ask?"

"I got Dovepaw and Ivypaw to take it back," the golden tom said cheerfully. "And take all the credit for it."

"Wait, what?"

And so Foxleap stumbled home in defeats the trio of toms raced to spread the news like wildfire. But Foxleap would have his revenge.


	9. Exam Fails

**Summary: Warriors Cats in high school- test time.**

 **Pairings: A whole whack of group friendship.**

 **AN: I was considering making this also a part of Warriors High. If you think I should, tell me. :)**

Dustpelt was grumpy.

It was exams day at Warriors High, and he was supposed to drag a selected group of students to different classrooms for their tests. Easy, right? Not. His group included;

 _ **Dustpelt: Please escort these students to their rooms for their tests.**_

 _ **Foxleap, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, Ivypool, Dovewing, Icecloud, Poppyfrost, Honeyfern, Berrynose, Cinderheart, Hazeltail, Mousewhisker.**_

 _ **Thank you very much.**_

 _ **Sincerely, Windstar.**_

"Be a teacher, they said," Dustpelt grumbled as he went to pick up his students from their first exam- math. "It'll be fun, they said." He scuffed his shoe against the ground as he walked.

But who, in their right mind, would group together them?

Reaching the mathematics class, Dustpelt opened the door to see Sunstar, who was running their math exam. The teachers nodded at each other. Dustpelt saw that most students were already finished, and it was… what's the word…

Quiet.

Okay then. That's a first, with Foxleap in the classroom.

"Time's up," Sunstar said suddenly. "Pencils down. Bring your tests up to the front." One by one, the students stood up out of their seats and brought their tests to the front. Foxleap was the last one, and waved cheerily at Dustpelt when he passed. Dustpelt glared at him.

"Hmm…" Sunstar stacked the papers carefully. "All right, new school protocol insists I take three tests and scan them over in order to inform you whether your selected group did poorly or well. If I take the worst three tests, then you'll live with the guilt until you find out how you actually did. So, let's see… Who wants their test to be seen?"

To nobody's surprise, Hollyleaf raised her hand. Sunstar shuffled through the papers and found her exam. "Two more?"

Berrynose took one for the team and raised his hand. Foxleap raised his as well.

Dustpelt chuckled to himself. _This will definitely be interesting…_

Sunstar scanned one test briefly, set it down, and moved onto the next test. There was a pause until he sighed loudly. "Foxleap, when I asked you to find 'x', I meant that you need to find the number value, not circle the 'x' on the page!"

Everyone laughed. Foxleap sighed. "Well, I'm sorry!" The sarcasm oozed off his voice.

Sunstar sighed again. "And you know, a 'stem and leaf' plot is not a flower with a stem and leaf."

Foxleap rolled his eyes. "Sure it is."

Sunstar's voice raised above the giggles. "And to change centimetres to metres, you do some division, not 'take out centi!'

As the class started howling with laughter, Sunstar stood up and slammed his hand on the desk. "That's it! Out!"

 **WWWWWWWWWW**

"Foxleap," Crookedstar sighed, "The reason for the rings on Saturn is NOT because 'God liked it, so he put a ring on it'."

Foxleap shrugged. "Hey, single ladies are fine!"

 **WWWWWWWWWW**

"An example of a risk," Frostfur stated, "is not 'writing this exam without studying.' Although, it is a slight risk, so points for creativity."

Foxleap pumped his fist under the desk as everyone giggled.

 **WWWWWWWWWW**

"I'd say your history exam is the worst I've seen," grumbled Heatherstar, flipping a page. "For one, the main reason for divorce is not _marriage_." Everyone snickered. "The battle Napoleon died in was, yes, _his last one_ , but that was not the answer I was looking for." Everyone giggled a bit more. "The Declaration of Independence was signed at the _bottom of the page_ , yes, but I was looking for the place." The chuckles increased. Heatherstar sat up and glared at the ginger.

"What do you think is the main reason for exams?"

Foxleap shrugged. "Failure?"


	10. Rusty and Princess

**Summary: Rusty and Princess, as kits.**

 **Pairings: Family Jake/Rusty/Princess**

 **Time: Before the books even began**

 **AN: Two names in here are not accurate in any sort of way.**

Jake was tired.

His mate had just given birth to a group of tiny, perfect kits, but she was exhausted. He had stayed by her side, comforting and helping her, and finally, she was finished. The Two-legs (Jake remembered his friend Talltail and what they called the humans) kept themselves busy with helping the kittens. The kits had eventually been named Rusty, Princess, Mikey, and Spark.

"Play! Play!" Rusty squeaked, rolling over in his soft bed, next to his siblings. "I wanna play!"

Princess raised her head. "Then let's play!"

The two kits scampered for the doorway to the back yard. Jake, noticing the two mischievous kits, followed. "Play!" Princess and Rusty screeched together, sliding into the yard.

"Rusty! Princess!" Jake padded after them, careful not to let the fur balls out of his sight. "Wait for me!" Needless to say, the kits did not wait, and Jake pushed himself out the door.

The ginger ball of fur that resembled him so much was rolling in the grass next to his sister, swiping tiny paws at her as she rolled away, squealing. Rusty jumped to his paws, growled, and leaped at his sister, who began trotting away.

"Rusty!" Jake called. "Be careful!"

His kit came to a stop in the grass and set down on his haunches. "Dad? What's out there?" He flicked his tail towards the tall white fence. Jake stared upwards towards the sky. _Clans. Talltail._

But instead he simply said, "there's a lot of adventures out there, that's for sure."

Rusty got a faraway look in his eyes before nodding and spinning back to his sister. A smile forming on his face, Jake stared up at the fence again. "I hope you're well, Talltail," he murmured, before turning back to his kits.


	11. Why We Don't Take Graystripe's Food

**Summary: Graystripe loves his food…. A bit too much.**

 **Time: During** _ **Omen Of The Stars**_

 **Pairings: Just a bunch of Clan love.**

Bumblestripe was hungry.

After a long day of patrolling, fetching things for Mousefur, hunting, and training, all he wanted to do was curl up next to Dovewing and share a squirrel with her. Twitching his ears, he bounded into camp after a patrol of the ShadowClan border, licking his lips.

"Can I have something to eat, please?" He begged, dragging himself to the fresh kill pile.

Dovewing smiled at him. "Sure! Take your pick!"

"Do you want to share?" The grey tom stared up at Dovewing with hopeful eyes. The grey she-cat nodded, and Bumblestripe perked up immensely.

The two began to settle down in a corner and Dovewing brought them a rather plump mouse. Taking several mouthfuls, Bumblestripe looked up to see if there was any more prey. Sandstorm had just taken the last mouse, and Cherrypaw was carrying a squirrel off to the elder's den. No more prey left. Shrugging his shoulders, the tom decided he was satisfied with a mouse and Dovewing, and sat down on his haunches again.

"I'm starving!"

Bumblestripe's blood ran cold. He felt Dovewing tense and sigh beside him. "Oh, no."

There was no food left.

And Graystripe wanted food.

The large grey tom swivelled his head to glare at Sandstorm. "Where's my food?"

Sandstorm growled in annoyance. "Graystripe, nobody took 'your' food. Go catch your own."

"But I just came back from a patrol of the WindClan border!" Bumblestripe's father protested. "Surely someone is willing to share…"

As Graystripe looked around hopefully everyone in the clearing slowly backed away. Bumblestripe and dove wing scooted back into a patch of shade by a cave, trying to stay hidden. Brightheart and Cloudtail ducked into the warriors den with their blackbird just before the tom saw them. Molepaw shifted his paws anxiously and stared down at his already-eaten mouse.

Graystripe's eyes bulged. "Nobody?" He glared. "This means war."

"EVERYONE EVACUATE THE CAMP!" Jayfeather yowled from his den. "Graystripe hasn't had his food!"

Panicked, everyone scamped out of the way of the clearing to the safety of the forest our their dens. Lionblaze escorted the elders up to a safe ledge before they got in harm's way.

"Where's my food?!" Graystripe howled. "FOOD!"

"Graystripe?" Firestar emerged from his den. "Oh StarClan, not again. You need to stop getting out of control like this."

"BUT I WANT FOOOOOOOOOD!" Graystripe moaned, covering his ears with his paws.

Dovewing nibbled on her last mouthful of mouse. "That makes the third time in the last two sunrises."


	12. Family Love 1

**Summary: Warriors as humans: Jayfeather isn't normal. It took Breezepelt long enough to figure it out. And family love.**

 **Pairings: Family Squirrelflight/Jayfeather/Lionblaze/Hollyleaf/Brambleclaw, enemy Jayfeather/Breezepelt, friendly Hollyleaf/Cinderheart, one-sided Lionblaze/CInderheart**

Jayfeather was grumpy.

I mean, grumpier than usual.

So, very, very, very, VERY grumpy.

The blind boy stomped into his house. "MOM!"

A tall red-head with sharp eyes wandered into the hall. "Jayfeather? What's wrong?"

The ten year old boy sighed. "I'm back from school, and Breezepelt was accusing me of not being normal." He threw his backpack down the hallway, where it bounced off a wall and landed on the carpet. Stick, Jayfeather's seeing-eye dog, whimpered and trotted to its master's side.

Ignoring him, Squirrelflight peered out the window. "Where's your siblings?"

"Hollyleaf had to say bye to Cinderheart," Jayfeather reported, "And Lionblaze decided to stay behind and moon after her."

Her gaze turned stern. "Jayfeather, you know I want you three to walk home from school together."

Jayfeather rolled his sightless eyes. "I'm _10 years old._ I can walk on my own!"

"So what's this you were saying about Breezepelt?" Squirrelflight asked, turning her back to him.

Jayfeather huffed. "He finally pointed out I wasn't normal!"

"Are you mad about that?"

"Kind of!"

"Why?"

"I can't believe it took him three years to notice!"

Squirrelflight sweat-dropped. Oh, dear, hopeless, Jayfeather…

"I mean," Jayfeather ranted, "He's called me names, but it took him THREE WHOLE YEARS to finally call me not normal! Everyone else already knew that! He must REALLY be knocked up in the head!"

"Next time, wait for us!" Ten-year-old Hollyleaf burst through the door, her raven black hair in pigtails. She was wearing her favourite flower-printed dress and flats. "You ran all the way here with Stick!" The retriever hopefully nudged Hollyleaf's leg.

Lionblaze came in the door right behind Hollyleaf, slightly breathless. "Hey bro!"

"ARGH!" Jayfeather stomped his foot. "The immaturity in the household is insane!"

"Jayfeather, our town is full of insane people, and they made me their leader." Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight's wife, joked as he stepped through the door. He ruffled his daughter's hair and patted his son on the back. "How are you guys?"

"Great!" Lionblaze responded enthusiastically. "Cinderheart and I played together today-"

"How's school, Lionblaze?" Squirrelflight interrupted, pecking her husband on the cheek. "What did you learn?"

Lionblaze's mood switched off. "Not much." He slouched through the hall towards his couch, so he could start playing video games.

"How was your job today?" Squirrelflight whispered to her husband.

"Good," Brambleclaw replied. "I might get promoted to head of the police force soon enough."

"That's awesome!" Hollyleaf squealed, hugging her father's leg. "I'm so happy for you, Daddy!" Brambleclaw chuckled and hugged the little girl.

"How was your day, Hollyleaf?" Squirrelflight inquired.

The child's eyes lit up. "Amazing! Mrs. Bluestar gave me a sticker today for great attention, and I got an A+ on my spelling quiz!"

"That's awesome, sweetie," her father said, picking her up and spinning her around. "Let's go see what Mommy made us for dinner."

"You and that appetite," Squirrelflight sighed, picking up three backpacks and a suitcase and setting them on the stairs. "I was tired today, so I ordered pizza."

"PIZZA!" Brambleclaw, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather called, surging towards the kitchen. Squirrelflight sighed and trotted after them.

Soon the family was chomping down on pizza. Jayfeather was still in an unhappy mood. And Brambleclaw noticed. "Why so down, Jayfeather?"

Jayfeather slammed his pizza down on his plate. "Breezepelt said I wasn't normal!"

"That's so mean!" Hollyleaf whispered in a hushed voice. "How-"

"Took him long enough!" Brambleclaw grumbled, stabbing his fork in a pile of fries.

Jayfeather grinned. "Exactly my point!"

The two women in the household sighed incredulously as the two talked. "I mean," Jayfeather continued, "Normal is a bad thing!"

"Excuse me?" Lionblaze looked mortified. "I'm normal."

Jayfeather's expression turned blank. "What is this 'normal'? Is it a disease? I don't want to catch it. Stay away from me!" He scooted down the table while Lionblaze pouted. "Don't worry, Lionblaze. Normal is just the setting on Mom's washing machine."

Hollyleaf huffed. "Jayfeather, being normal isn't a bad thing. There are many normal people. In fact, almost everyone is normal." Squirrelflight was very happy with her speaking so maturely.

"Normal people scare me," Jayfeather grumbled, "But not as much as I scare them."


	13. Pranks Revenge 2

**Summary: Foxleap takes his revenge…**

 **Time: A few sunrises after Foxleap was 'tortured' through a prank being pulled on him.**

 **Pairings: Friendly Clan feelings, pranksters included.**

 **AN: I'm sorry I haven't updated. I suffered a slight concussion, keeping me off my computer. I feel a bit better now and am struggling to update four chapters. Thank you for being patient with me :) (And I'm sorry if the definition of yarrow was wrong)**

Foxleap was downright furious.

Mousewhisker, Berrynose, and Lionblaze had scared him. He had been SCARED! That was not allowed! _Oh,_ Foxleap fumed, _I am going to get them back. Am I ever!_

And so he plotted.

He plotted and plotted.

He plotted so much he nearly ran right over the ShadowClan border chasing a squirrel.

He plotted some more.

And finally, he was ready.

It was going to take his best acting, and some detours.

Berrynose and Mousewhisker had just gotten back from a border patrol. They eyed the ginger tom suspiciously before jointing Lionblaze to munch on food. Foxleap brushed past them to find Brambleclaw. "Can I join a hunting patrol?" He asked rather loudly, hoping the trio would hear.

Brambleclaw looked surprised. "Of course you can, Foxleap. Go join Dustpelt, Toadstep, and Rosepetal." Foxleap nodded and trotted off to join.

The foursome gather together in a grassy clearing. "We should split up," Dustpelt mewed. "We'll catch more." The three young warriors nodded.

"I'll hunt by the strip of grass near ShadowClan," Foxleap offered. Dustpelt nodded at him, and the ginger sped away.

Foxleap knew he had to be quick. He quickly caught a squirrel and a mouse and began heading back to camp. He closed in on the camp and settled down in a patch of ferns. Peering out of the ferns, he caught a glimpse of a visibly relaxed trio of troublemakers. _Now._

He trotted out of his hiding place, leaving his catches behind. Mousewhisker noticed him coming and glared him down. "What do you want?" he asked warily.

"Oh, I wanted to know what you just ate," Foxleap replied cheerfully.

Berrynose looked surprised. "We shared the big thrush."

Foxleap cackled. "Perfect! I put yarrow in that thrush!"

Lionblaze narrowed his eyes. "Yarrow…"

"…Makes you throw up?" Mousewhisker squeaked.

Foxleap watched in glee as the trio scrambled to their paws, screaming "Jayfeather!" as they bolted to the medicine cat den. As soon as they vanished, Foxleap leaped over and his in the ferns again, relived to see his two catches still there. He clutched the squirrel in his jaws and pushed the mouse along with his paws. He listened.

"Jayfeather! There was yarrow in our food!" He heard them yell.

"Great StarClan!" The medicine cat snapped. "Anyone would think your tail is falling off." He ushered them out of the den. "What do you want?"

"Yarrow was in our food!" Berrynose whined.

Jayfeather sighed. "Come on! My yarrow supply is down to little, and it hasn't been touched all day. Yarrow doesn't even grow at this time of year. Now go away. You're attracting a crowd." He turned and went back into his den.

The trio looked at each other, embarrassed by the crowd. "You mean…" Lionblaze trailed.

"We were tricked?" Mousewhisker hissed.

"Oh, Foxleap is dead!" Berrynose snapped, unsheathing his claws.

Dustpelt padded into the clearing, two mice in his jaw. Foxleap took that moment to make his reappearance, carrying his catches. The three toms made their way towards him, but Dustpelt looked over and gave his son an affirming nod.

"You must have hunted hard," He said. Foxleap grinned.

The three looked furious. Oh, well. Next time they tried to prank him, he'd be ready.


	14. Prank Calling 1

**Summary: Icecloud and Foxleap take a prank call too far.**

 **Pairings: Typical sibling love.**

 **AN: Thank you for 100 reviews! And there will be mentions of mature themes somewhere along the line, so if that is not for you, do not read.**

Icecloud was excited.

Tonight, Foxleap promised her she could play prank calls- with him! Not alongside, watching, but actually do a call or two! Of course, she'd done them before. But always the old, "Is your refrigerator running? Well, you better go catch it!" and now Foxleap could show her what he knew.

"Darling sister-o-mine!" Her brother called. "Ready?"

"Of course!" Icecloud chimed quickly, racing over to her brother, who stood at the home telephone, grinning evilly. Icecloud was glad, that for once, she wasn't the target in these pranks.

"Alrighty, now Mom and Dad are out at dinner," Foxleap reported, "Birchfall is out mooning after Whitewing, and Spiderleg is out probably hooking up with Daisy and dumping her again."

Icecloud sighed. "I know all this."

He grinned. "Do you? Or do you not?"

The white-haired girl decided she wasn't going to let Foxleap play with her brain like that. Crossing her arms, she sighed again. "Let's do this."

Her ginger-haired brother rubbed his hands together gleefully. "Oh, this will be fun!" He typed in ten numbers to the phone- 777, 777, 7777. Icecloud giggled- she had always wondered who lived there.

Foxleap flicked it to speaker phone. His sister listened in anticipation.

There was a series of clicks, and then what sounded to be a middle-aged lady answered the phone. "Hello?" came the rasping croak.

"Gloria!" Foxleap gasped dramatically, clutching his chest, even if the lady couldn't see him. "I'm so so so sorry I left you for the rapists, dearie!"

It took every single last bit of Icecloud's strengths to hold back her giggles. She was rolling on the ground, silent laughing, and it looked like she was having a spasm. Her brother was chuckling too, but quietly to himself.

"Who are you?" The other voice declared, obviously bewildered.

Foxleap gasped loudly. "Gloria, how could you forget me?! It is I, Sir Richard the Third! We were wandering down the street when a gang of thick, burly guys came over and grabbed you! Alas, I fought hard, but I ran with my tail between my legs to save my own royal honey. Better you than me, anyways."

Now it was so difficult that Icecloud burst out laughing. She couldn't help it. Foxleap snickered to himself.

The woman on the other line shouted through the phone. "Look, you have a wrong number, you arrogant brat! You shouldn't even bother apologizing after what you did to her!"

"A wrong number? I fear not," Foxleap, or… 'Sir Richard the Third' thundered. "Beautiful, darling Gloria, next time, do so humbly step into my arms instead of throwing yourself to those strange men. I assure you, I am much more handsome."

Icecloud roared with laughter. The lady's voice trembled. "Is this a prank call? I swear this is a prank call."

"Oh, dearie me!" Foxleap sighed, his voice so convincing Icecloud could've believed he was Sir Richard the Third. "I must. Thank you for your time, fair maiden, and do cook up a bath. I can smell your dreadfulness through the phone."

"WHY, YOU-" But the lady never finished. Foxleap slammed down the phone and rolled backwards, giggling hysterically. Icecloud was even worse. When the two finished laughing a good few minutes later, Foxleap grinned at his sister.

"THAT," He announced, "Is how you do a prank call."

Icecloud grinned back. "As you say, Sir Richard the Third."


	15. The End!

**Summary: This one-shot book is coming to an end :)**

 **Thank you for reading this story! I would've continued, but I've got so much going on and have no time to update so much anymore. But you are all wonderful :) And i will be posting a small three-chapter story called "Prank Calls" featuring your favourite Foxleap :)**

 **I sincerely hope you enjoyed. Have a great day people :)**


End file.
